Turn the Page
by WildNight21
Summary: A follow up to "Writing Material". That's really all I have for a summary because even I don't know where I'm going with this. Kigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible and if you think that I do then you may be crazy. Kim Possible is actually owned by this company known as "Disney".**

**Author's Note: A big thank you to those who reviewed my last story or even read it, and also to the ****person that fav'd it. I appreciate all the support. You guys (and gals) are great.**

* * *

**Kim's Bedroom. 10 P.M.**

"Seeya later Princess." Shego whispered in Kim's ear and then proceeded to leave through Kim's open window as she vanished into the night. Kim stood in her room in stunned silence. When she finally came to her senses she dove onto her bed and started writing furiously into her diary.

_November, 17th... Or is it the 18th? Screw it! _

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm never going to forget tonight! I KISSED SHEGO! Well, it was more like she kissed me but it doesn't matter. Me. Shego. Kiss. End of story. It was amazing! I just wish I knew what was going on earlier. I also wished she hadn't pulled away and ran off so quickly! And what was up with her quoting herself from back at the lab? What a tease. A sexy tease, but a tease none the less. I thought I made a huge mistake by telling her how I felt but it looks like she feels the same way... At least I think she does. Why did she have to run off so fast? Now all I want to do is talk to her and find out what "this" is. Then again I could just slow down and enjoy this. That sounds a lot better! Nothing is going to ruin this for me. _

Kim laid her head against her pillow and rested her eyes. As he replayed her time with Shego in her head a smile grew on her face. _Hurry up and commit a crime so I can talk to you._ Kim thought to herself. Just then, She heard the familiar ring of her Kimmunicator. Kim answered the device and Wade's face lit up the screen. "Hey Wade. What's the sitch?" Kim asked in typical fashion. "Just wondering if you were up for a late night mission. Looks like an art museum is being broken into." Kim's couldn't keep herself from grinning like the cat that ate the canary. _That was quick. Not that I'm complaining._ Kim tried to regain her composure before talking again. "Any idea on who's robbing the place?" _Drum-roll please..._ "I don't know but it's definitely not someone you or Ron usually fight." Kim was deflated by Wade's words and he noticed it. "You look a little disappointed I figured you would be happy since you don't need to fight a crazy Scotsman or a fireball throwing ex-hero." _I was actually hoping for the latter of those two. _"Can't the police deal with this one?" Kim asked as she had lost interest in the mission. "It would be easier for you and Ron to handle this then it would be for a bunch of local cops." Kim sighed. "OK. I guess Ron and I can take this one." Wade nodded. "Alright. A car will be there for you in a few seconds." Kim nodded back in response. "Thanks Wade." Said Kim as she hung up.

It was only after she hung up that she realized something was wrong. _Wait... Ron? DAMN IT! _There were rare instances in which Kim swore and this was one of them. After being so caught up in Shego and the rest of her life she had forgotten about her current "relationship" with Ron. She had been meaning to break-up with him for awhile. After the prom their relationship had fizzled out. There wasn't the spark that there was on prom night anymore and it wasn't from a lack of trying. Kim and Ron had been trying as much as they could to keep that spark from prom night alive but with no success. The only person who didn't seem to know was Ron himself. Either he was delusional or clueless and neither option would make this break-up easy on him.

"I can't drag our relationship out any longer when I don't feel the same way about him." Kim said to herself. "It's not fair to Ron." Suddenly Kim was startled by the honk of a horn. She looked out her window to see the car that Wade had sent. Kim walked downstairs and told her parents she was going to be out on a mission. With that she walked out the door and got in the car. "Hey K.P." Ron greeted as he kissed Kim on the cheek. "Hey Ron." Kim replied flatly. "So. Are you ready to go bust some bad guys?" Ron asked enthusiastically "Definitely." Kim said with a fake smile on her face. Ron smiled back as the car drove it's destination.

**Art Museum 10:30 P.M.**

Kim and Ron stepped inside the vast museum as their shoes clacked on the black and white tiles of the museum floor. It didn't take them long to find the criminals who were in the process of stealing a valuable painting. The two thieves looked like they stepped out of a bad heist movie complete with black ski masks. Kim and Ron both quickly apprehended the two them and turned them over to the cops.

"That wasn't as exciting as I was hoped for." Ron said as he watched the two criminals get hauled away by the local police. He then turned towards Kim. "Do you want to do something? Catch a movie maybe? There's this new Zombie flick and..." Kim cut Ron off before he could finish. "Ron, we need to talk." Ron seemed oblivious to what was about to come. "Go ahead K.P." Kim took a deep breath before she spoke again. "Look. We've been dating for awhile now and I was just... I... Ron. I don't think this is working out." Ron looked a bit shocked from what Kim had said. "But, I thought we were doing well? Was it something I did? Whatever it is, I can change..." Kim interjected before Ron could continue. "Look. I just don't think that we're right for each other. It's nothing that you did, it's just..." Ron was the one to cut Kim off this time. "Don't say that! That means that I did do something wrong! Look, Kim, I can fix this. Whatever it is, I'll do it!" Kim shook her head. "Ron this isn't something that can be fixed. When I think of you, I think of you as a friend. Just a friend." Ron looked like he had been hit in the gut. His sadness quickly turned to anger. "It's because I'm not good enough for you. Is that it?" Ron snapped at Kim. "Ron, I never said that." Kim defended herself. She didn't like where this was going. "You might not have said it but that's the way it's always been. I've always been your "sidekick". I'm always second to you and you don't see me as anything better than that." Ron was starting to walk away before he was stopped by Kim. "Ron, it's not like that. I understand that you're upset but you know that I don't think of you like that." Ron laughed bitterly. "Do I? Just leave me alone Kim." And with Ron chose to walk home as Kim took the car back home.

**Possible Residence 11:20 P.M.**

Kim walked opened the door and walked past her parents without saying a world. She dragged herself up the stairs to her room and shut the door. She laid down on her bed and looked at her diary. She reached over and grabbed the book and ran her fingers over the cover. Just a bit over and hour ago she was writing about one of the best experiences of her life in it. Now she was looking at it after having one of her worst. The high of Shego kissing her was replaced by the low of Ron being so angry at her. Kim tossed the book aside and thought about the last words she had written in it. _"Nothing is going to ruin this for me."_ Nothing except for having her best friend hate her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading folks. Man. It got kind of moody there at the end. Anyway, I'm getting to the Kigo parts of this story but I just had to deal with the elephant in the room that is the relationship of Ron and Kim. As I said in the summary this is kind of going week to week so I don't whats up next until I get closer and closer to the days that I write. It's like I took the midnight train going anywhere (Journey reference). I don't know where I'm headed but I'm going to enjoy the ride and I hope you do too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN KIM POSSIBLE! On a side note: Up yours grammar!**

**Author's note: Yet again I would like to thank all of the people who are reading. I appreciate the support. The reviews, favs, and follows are just awesome. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Kim woke up at the sound of her alarm clock and her mom's voice. "Kim! Wake up! You have to get ready for school!" _No. Not today. Not after last night._ Kim remembered the events of the previous night. Shego's visit was great but then everything went downhill. Breaking up with Ron was an awful experience. She had hoped that they would be able to stay friends but it seemed that Ron wanted nothing to do with Kim. She had never seen Ron be so angry at her. Kim snapped herself out of her thoughts and proceeded with her morning routine and headed off for school.

Kim dragged herself inside the school and to her first class. A part of her wanted to see Ron and try to smooth things over and another part wanted her to stay as far away from him as she could. It didn't help that she shared quite a few classes with Ron, including this one. Kim walked in the room to find that Ron was already there. The minute Ron had seen her, he shot Kim an ice cold glance. _Yep, still hates me._ Kim thought as she walked as quickly as possible to her seat. "Everybody sit down!" Yelled a large, short haired man. _Oh no. Not Mr. Barkin. This day is just destined to suck. _

"Alright everybody." Barkin said "Your normal teacher, Mr... Um. I had it on I sheet somewhere... Whatever. Your normal teacher is out with the flu so I'm going to be teaching today. I'm sure that all of you know who I am so lets begin." Barkin to his desk and grabbed a large book. "Today's lesson plan says we're doing a lab. There are 19 of you in here so we're going to have groups of two and one lucky group of three. Any questions?" Heads all around the room lazily shook as everybody seemed bored, tired, or both. "Alright then. I'll split all of you into groups. Rockwaller. You're with Mankey. Flagg. You're with Flores..." Kim zoned out when Barkin was listing off groups. All she could think off was... _Please don't be Ron! Please, please, please!_ Kim started paying attention again when she heard her name called. "And that leaves Possible with Stoppable. Now get to work!" Kim loudly sighed as she slumped in her chair. _How could this day get any worse?_

After half a day of cold glances and awkward encounters it was time for lunch. A time when Kim could at least try to stay away from Ron. News of the break-up had gotten all over the school and that didn't make things any less uncomfortable. Kim got her food and walked over to the table that Monique was already at. "So..." Monique said awkwardly. "I heard you and Ron broke up." _Yeah, so has everybody else. _"Yeah, we did." Kim said in a dull tone. "Is everything OK between you and him?" Monique asked. "No. He hates me and..." Kim was about to go on when Bonnie walked over. "Hey Kim. Heard you and that Stoppable broke up. You're so pathetic that you can't even keep a relationship with a loser like Ron for more than five seconds!" Bonnie said with a laugh. "SHUT THE FUCK UP BONNIE!" Kim snapped at Bonnie who recoiled a bit and quickly walked off. "Jesus Christ Kim! You're lucky a teacher didn't hear you say that!" Monique said. "Still. That was pretty cool. I didn't know you had it in you." Monique said with a smile on her face. "I just can't do this today. Every second since I woke up this morning has sucked." Kim said as she looked down at her food. "Look on the bright side Kim. It's Friday! If anybody needed a weekend to relax, it would be you." Monique said as she tried to cheer up her friend.

Before Kim could respond her Kimmunicator started ringing. She quickly answered it. "Hey Wade. What's the Sitch." Kim answered in a flat tone. "Well I have a mission for you." _At least it will get me out of here _"What's wrong?" Kim asked. "I have reports that Shego is at a weapons lab outside of Denver. Looks like she's trying to nab blueprints for an experimental weapon that immobilizes it's target." _Shego? Thank you god! Today might not be so bad at all. _"Do you have a ride for me?" Kim asked with a grin on her face. "Of course. It'll be there in a few minutes. I'll just alert Ron for you and..." Kim cut Wade off in a panic. "Wait! Could you maybe... Not tell him about this. We're kind of... Going through some stuff right now." Wade nodded his head in understanding. "Alright. Just be careful." _YES!_ "Thanks Wade!."

_Where the hell is she? _Shego thought to herself._ I'm waiting. Any fuckin' day now. _Shego was only kept company by the silence of the room. _WHILE I'M STILL YOUNG! _Finally, there was a bang as the red haired hero she was waiting for kicked the door to the room open. "About damn time Kimmie." Shego said as she turned around to see her opponent. "What took you so long?" Kim's face was lit up with a smile. _It's only been a few seconds and she's taken my day from awful to great. _"I thought you would be quicker since you don't have that monkey boy weighing you down this time." Kim sighed as she heard the mentioning of Ron. "Can we not talk about him right now?" Kim said in a depressed tone. "Why not?" Shego asked. "It's just that... Ron and I... Nevermind. Let's just drop this and get to the fight."

"No. You're acting like your goldfish just died. Whatever's bothering you, you're going to talk to me about it." Shego said as she sat on the floor. She patted a spot on the ground, signaling for Kim to sit down beside her. Kim laughed as she lowered herself on to the floor. "When did you become so caring?" She asked. "Who says I care? Maybe, I just want you to be on top of your game when we fight. Besides I can't be around you, or anybody when they're like this. You being depressed is going to make me depressed." Kim laughed again. _Of course she would say something like that. _"You care. Admit it. Big Bad Shego cares about little old me." Kim said with a smile. "If it gets you to talk, then fine, I care. Happy?" Shego said as she rolled her eyes. "I'm overjoyed." Kim responded "Great. Now that that's all over. What the fuck is up with you and Ron." Kim sighed yet again. "We broke-up, and now he hates my guts. I had been meaning to do it for a while and I did last night. I thought we could still be friends, but he got mad and told me to leave him alone. Now he wants nothing to do with me." Shego had a blank look on her face. She had no idea what to say.

"Jeez. That sucks." Kim laughed bitterly. "You're tellin' me." There was an awkward silence before Shego spoke again. "Look. Kim. Don't worry about this. It's just some high school bullshit. In a few days, Ron is going to come apologize to you and things will go back to normal. You two have been friends for your entire lives. Something stupid like this isn't going to change that." Shego said as she rested a hand on Kim's shoulder. "I'm not so sure." Kim said quietly as she stared at the floor. "Trust me Kim. This will work it's self out. Just give it some time." Kim smiled a bit. "Thanks." Kim didn't know why but after talking to Shego she felt a lot better. "Anything else you want to talk about? I've got all the time in the world." Shego said as she laid down. Kim thought for a while before she decided to bring up what was on her mind. "Yeah. I was thinking about what happened between... Us, and..." Kim was about to continue, but was cut off by Shego. "About that. If you want to just forget the whole thing, I understand." Kim was a bit shocked by what Shego had said.

"No, actually. I was hoping that we could... Do something." Kim said nervously "You mean... Go on a date?" Shego asked. "As much as either of us would like to, I don't think It's possible." Shego said as she sat up. Kim turned to look her in the eyes. "Anything's possible for a Possible." Shego just laughed. "I knew you were going to say that. Kim, I don't think you get it. If we did this, and it got out..." Shego drifted off before talking again. "Just think about what would happen to you. You're everybody's favorite world saving hero now, but if people heard that you and I are "together"... People would be all over you. You would be a pariah. I don't want that to happen to you." Kim just shook her head. "I don't care. I want to try this. I don't want to throw away what could be. Besides, if anybody says anything, I'm sure you and I could deal with them." Shego just smiled. _She's too damn stubborn for her own good. That's Kimmie for ya._ "Fine. You and me. Saturday at 8 P.M. I'll pick you up." Shego said as she got up and pulled Kim up to her feet. "Also, wear something nice. My idea of a date doesn't include going somewhere like Bueno Nacho for dinner." Before Kim could respond she felt a hand on the back of her head and Shego's lips on own.

Shego quickly pulled away and started to leave. "Seeya later Princess." said Shego, but as she reached the door she felt Kim pull her back into the room. "You're not getting away that easily." she said. "I'm still supposed to stop you from committing crime. Now are you going to hand over those blueprints?" Shego just smiled. "Not a chance 'Kimmie-cub'." Shego said with a laugh. Kim buried her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment "You heard her call me that?" She asked. "Yep, sure did. I think it's pretty cute. I'm going to have to ask your mom if she has anymore gems like that. Assuming that she doesn't get a restraining order on me when I come to your house and ask if you're ready for our date." Kim laughed a bit as her face returned to its original color. "So. Since you're not giving me the blueprints, I guess that I'm going to have to kick your butt until you hand them over." Shego laughed in response. "In your dreams, Kim."

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you again for reading. I would have wrote this earlier but thanksgiving got a bit crazy. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I still don't own Kim Possible! :( I also don't own "What I Got" by Sublime.**

**Author's Note: It feels like I haven't updated this story in forever! I would like to thank you guys/gals for reading this story. I appreciate it.**

**Saturday. 8:00 A.M. Kim's Bedroom**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Kim lazily reached over to her alarm clock and smacked it, hoping that she turned it off or at least hit the snooze button. _Why do I torture myself like that? It's the weekend, I have the right to sleep in. _Kim thought as she laid in her bed, rubbing her eyes. She forced herself to get up and feel into her daily routine. Soon enough, she was in her kitchen, eating breakfast with her family and remembering the events of yesterday with a smile on her face. _A successful mission and a date with Shego tonight. Life is sweet._ "You sure seem happy today." Kim was jolted out of her thoughts by the voice of her mom. "So what's the big news?" Kim found it hard to respond. _I could just tell her the truth. Oh god no. Forget that idea. I really don't want a coming out of the closet discussion with my family during breakfast. Too awkward. _

"Well... um..." Kim tried hard to think of something to say, but her mom interjected with what was her best guess. "Are you going on a date?" Even if Kim could have come up with her lie, her face would have betrayed her. Kim's cheeks took on a dark shade of red as she look away from her mom. "That's it! I knew it had to be something like that. It's good that you've moved on from Ron." _So much for not having breakfast be awkward. This can't get any worse._ "So, what's your new boyfriend like?" _I take that back._ Kim tried her hardest to search for an answer. "Well... _He_ has long black hair and..." _Amazing curves, long legs, a great ass. AH! Stop perverted thoughts! _As Kim stalled for time, her kimmunicator let out a loud beep. She opened it and saw a reminder that told her to meet Monique at the mall. _Finally! A way out of this sitch._ "I have to go. See you guys later!" Kim couldn't wait to leave. "Wait Kim. You didn't finish telling us about this boy that you're dating." Kim's dad said as he lowered his newspaper. Without thinking Kim responded. "I promise that you'll meet him later tonight." With that, Kim walked out the door and to her car.

**Middleton Mall. 10:00 A.M.**

As Kim found a place to park, she kept thinking about what she said to her parents. _Meet him later tonight. _Kim laughed to her self. _that's going to be fun to explain. Hey mom and dad. I'm dating a criminal and nemesis of mine who also happens to be a woman. I'll be back by eleven. But I have to deal with it. They have the right to know and if I'm actually going to be dating Shego then I'm going to have to be open about this._ Kim walked in the mall and quickly found Monique. "Hey Kim!" Monique said loudly as Kim approached her and gave her friend a quick hug. "Hey Mo! Ready to start shopping?" Monique laughed in response. "No offense Kim, but that is a stupid question. I've been ready to shop since I was born." Kim reflected on all the times she had gone shopping with Monique. Every time she had, she ended up with sore arms and legs and begged to go home. "Sometimes, I wish that statement wasn't true." Kim laughed at the look of anger that Monique had on her face. "You seem to be doing a lot better than you were on Friday." Monique said as she started the shopping trip.

"A lot can change over the course of a day." Kim remarked. "I knew you just needed some time. Did you patch things up with Ron?" _Thanks for reminding me of him _Kim thought as she sighed loudly. "No. I've barely said a word to him since we broke up." Kim said with a frown on her face. "Don't worry Kim. I'm sure it will all work out. So... Where should we go first?" Monique said excitedly. "I don't think it matters. Knowing you, We'll go through every shop twice." Monique only responded by punching Kim in the arm. "Ow! I'm sorry. I take what I said back." Monique scoffed. "Yeah, you better." The both of them giggled a bit and before getting back on topic. "Well" Kim said "I do need a dress for a... Formal event I'm going to later today." Monique's eyes lit up. "Well lets get going!" She said as she ran off. _What have I done? _Kim thought to herself._ I finally lie perfectly and now I've unleashed a monster. _Kim just shook her and smiled as she ran after her friend.

**Drakken's Lair. Noon.**

Shego's eyes opened as she sat up in her bed and stretched. She looked at her alarm clock and noticed the time. _Looks like I woke up early today._ She was about to get out of her bed when the door to her room flew open and Drakken stepped inside. "Good, you're awake. I was doing some research and..." Shego cut Drakken off. "Dr.D, you do know that you're not supposed to be in here, right?" Shego said angrily "Yes, I do. But..." Drakken found him self being interrupted again. "If you know that, then WHY ARE YOU IN HERE!" Drakken shuddered a bit before speaking again. "N-normally I wouldn't barge in like this, but I have something that's very important and I need you to get somethings for me." Shego only laughed at the request. "Sorry Dr.D but that's not happening. I have plans tonight." Drakken seemed outraged by this. "What could be more important than helping me take over the world?" Shego laughed once again at Drakken. "There are a lot of things that are more important than helping you with some stupid plan that isn't going to work."

"But you haven't even heard my plan yet!" Drakken yelled. "Okay then. What is it?" Shego asked. "I'm glad you asked. My evil plan this time is to create a machine that will turn all the worlds fresh water supplies into salt water! With no drinkable water, my demands will have to be met or else everybody will die of thirst!" Drakken said triumphantly "That's pretty dark Dr.D. So everybody, right?" Shego asked "Yes! Everybody will go thirsty!" Drakken replied with a grin on his face. "Everybody would be including us as well." Drakken's smile quickly faded. "Well, I hadn't thought of it that way." Drakken said in a quiet voice. "I also bet you hadn't found out a way to change all the saltwater, back into freshwater either. Am I right?" Drakken's silence was the only answer she needed. "Next time you make up a plan to take over the world, make sure it doesn't kill everybody on the planet." Shego said. "I thought I had a good plan this time..." Drakken said in a sad, pathetic voice. Shego couldn't help but feel bad for him. "I know you did Drakken, just make sure to think these out a bit more in the future. Okay?" Drakken just nodded as he walked out of the room with head hung low. _Good job Shego. You just saved the world. I'm a better hero than Kimmie is. _

Thinking about Kim made Shego smile. _I still can't believe I have a date with her tonight. Just a few days ago, she was going out with Ron of all people. _Shego got out of her bed and turned on her radio and stepped into her shower. She relaxed and sang along with what was on the radio.

_Life is too short so love the one you got _

_cuz you might get run over or you might get shot. _

_Never start no static I just get it off my chest_

_Never had to battle with no bulletproof vest_

_Take a small example, take a tip from me_

_Take all of your money, give it all to charity_

_Love is what I got_

_It's within my reach_

_And the Sublime style's still straight from Long Beach_

_It all comes back to you, you'll finally get what you deserve_

_Try and test that you're bound to get served_

_Love's what I got_

_Don't start a riot_

_You'll feel it when the dance gets hot_

_Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that_

_Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that_

_Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that_

_Lovin', is what I got_

Shego stepped out of her shower and dressed casually. She had a whole 7 hours to get ready for her date with Kim. _Great. What am I going to do to pass some time? Talk to Drakken? No thanks. Fuck, I'm going to go insane._ Somehow, Shego managed to keep her sanity and enough time passed to the point where she felt that it was time to get ready for her date with Kim. After an extensive amount of time She was ready to go pick up her date. She looked at her clock and noticed the time. _7:00. Perfect. _Shego grabbed the keys and drove to Kim's house.

**7:50 Kim's Bedroom.**

Kim had been ready for the date for over an hour. She was wearing a green dress that Monique had helped her pick out. What she wasn't ready for was talking to her parents about her date. As Kim nervously thought about what she was going to say she heard a voice come from behind her. "I always knew you would look good in Green." Kim turned around to see Shego with a smile on her face. Shego was wearing an all black dress that hugged her body perfectly. Kim tried to say something but couldn't find the words. "You can pick your jaw up from the floor any time now." Shego said. "You look... Amazing." Kim finally responded. "Thanks" Shego replied. "You look beautiful too Princess." Shego said as she planted a kiss on Kim's cheek. "So, are you ready to go?"

"About that..." Kim said. "You need to meet my parents." Shego's eyes lit up a bit. "Kimmie, are you sure about that?" Kim nodded her head. "They have the right to know and the more I think about it, The more I want them too. There's no way we can have an actual relationship and have it be a total secret." Shego nodded in understanding. "Plus, I also promised them that they would meet you." Kim said. "You just ruined, what was, a pretty romantic speech when you admitted it." Shego said with a smile. "I just thought I would be honest." Kim replied. "Alright. We'll talk to your parents. I see you down stairs in a few seconds." Shego said as she jumped out Kim's window. Kim just stood in her room and prepared herself for what was about to come.

**Author's note: I know that not much happened in this chapter but you need a little filler every once in a while. I'll try to make the next one more eventful. I put in that part with Shego singing just because I've been playing Saints Row the Third recently and I like that song. Anyway, Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: You know the drill but I have to say it anyway. I don't own Kim Possible... Or Tylenol**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the huge delay but I was having a crazy time these past few weeks with school, being lazy, and some personal stuff. Anyway, I was reading the comments and saw one that was posted "Jay aka Jordan" (one of the "regulars" that "frequents" this story and someone who I hope won't be mad at me for mentioning them here.) I immedietly thought to myself "Are Kigo fics really that cliche?" So here's something different.**

**8:00 P.M. Kim's house**

"Mom, Dad, My date's going to be here soon." Kim said to her parents. "Great. I can't wait to meet the young man." Ann said cheerfully. "Yeah... About that..." Kim said as though she was in pain. She was met by her parents with confused expressions. "My date is..." Kim was interrupted by a knocking on the door. "I'll get it." James said as he walked towards the door. Kim was starting to get more nervous by the the second as her and her mom followed. James opened the door to something he never would have expected. "Hey, Mr. Possible, I'm here to pick up Kim." Shego said calmly. James could only stand speechless. Ann walked into the room and went towards the door, ready to greet Kim's date, but stopped in her tracks when she saw who was at the door. "Um... Can I come in?" Shego asked as she tried to break the silence.

Shego stepped inside the house and walked over to Kim. "They seem to be taking this well." Shego whispered to Kim with a smile on her face. "Sh-She's your date?" Ann asked in disbelief. "Yeah. She is." Kim replied. Ann and James walked over to a table and sat down. Kim and Shego followed. Silence filled the room for a few minutes until Ann spoke up. "Kim... I don't understand. How did you two... How did this start?" Kim tried her best to calm her nerves before relaying the story. From catching Shego in her room, to the mission in Denver, and up to now. James and Ann sat there listened to every word. When Kim had finally finished, she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. The room was yet again filled with silence that was yet again broken by Ann.

"I'm not okay with this." She stated. "I've let you go on dangerous missions and save the world, but I can't do this. I keep letting more and more things slide but this is it. Kim, I don't want you dating her." Ann said firmly. "What? Why not?" Kim asked angrily "Kim, she's a wanted criminal for Christ's sake! She's tried to hurt or kill you multiple times! She works for someone who's plans you ruin on a weekly basis! What if this is just some plan to hurt you or worse! I can't be the only one who sees this, can I?" Ann looked over to James, expecting him to agree. "I don't see a problem with them dating." James stated flatly. "I think Kim is old enough and smart enough to make a decision like this. If this really was some scheme I think she would have found out by now." Ann just shook her head in disbelief. "James, you can't be serious. What about the fact that she's a criminal who works for a man who tries to take over the world? How is a relationship going to work if one of them is behind bars?"

"I'm sure that there is some way to work out a pardon of sorts. You're worrying too much." James replied. "I'm worrying too much?" Ann shouted. "I have every damn right to worry! Don't I? I already let her risk her life to save the world, can't I just worry about something. I just want her to be safe and that's hard enough as it is. I... I just... God damn it! Where's the Tylenol " Kim shuddered. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen her mother so upset. Ann stormed out of the room and was followed by James. He stopped quickly and turned back to Kim and Shego. "You two, go have fun. I'll talk to her." Shego looked over to Kim who had a sad look on her face. "Come on, Kim. Lets hit the town." Shego said with a smile as she offered a hand to Kim. As soon as Kim saw her smile, she almost felt at ease. "Hit the town? What are you, 80? Who even says that anymore?" Kim asked with a smile as she took Shego's hand. "Don't be such a smart-ass." Shego said, pulling Kim out of her chair. "The whole "meet the parents" thing didn't go as well as planned, but we're still going to have a good time." Shego said as they walked out the door and to Shego's car.

The minute Kim saw the car she was amazed. It was a sleek, black sports car. It was built to go fast and show off. She wasn't much of a car enthusiast but she was impressed none the less. "Nice, isn't it?" Shego asked a rhetorical question. "Very." Kim responded. "But, did you... Steal it?" She asked. Shego acted as if she were offended. "Kim. Do you really think, a law-abiding citizen such as myself, would do any thing illegal?" Kim just rolled her eyes. "Can you please be serious." Shego sighed a little before answering. "No, I didn't steal it. I do have a life outside of crime, ya know." Shego said with a smirk. The two of them got into the car and headed off to their destination.

When the car came to a stop Kim looked out the window and saw what looked like a run down brick building. "We're here." Shego said as she got out of the car. Kim got out was confused. "Um... Shego, are you sure this is the place?" Kim asked. "Positive." Shego replied. "Didn't anybody ever tell you not to judge a book by it's cover? You'll love this place, trust me." Kim just shrugged her shoulders and followed her date into the building. Kim was surprised at the interior of the restaurant It looked like a classy restaurant that you would commonly see in a movie. It was almost at the point of being cliche but that was fine with Kim. She blindly followed Shego through the restaurant until they found a table near the middle of the room. As they sat down they were almost immediately greeted by a waiter. He stood about 5 foot 11 inches. He had light brown hair and blue eyes "Hello there. My name is Aaron and I'll be your waiter this evening." Shego scoffed after the man finished speaking. "I can't believe they make you say that." She said with a smile. "Shego! I didn't know it was you." Aaron said. "Really? You really didn't know it was me?" Shego asked mockingly. "I was in a rush and didn't get a good look at you. Sue me." The two of them shared a laugh as Shego looked over at a confused Kim Possible. "Sorry Kim. This is Aaron. He is friend of mine from high school."

Aaron looked over to the other side of the table and was a bit shocked at who he saw. "Woah! You're Kim Possible!" Shego rolled her eyes at the statement. "Good observation captain obvious." Aaron completely ignored Shego's comment and went on to introduce himself. "It's an honor to meet you Ms. Possible." he said as he shook Kim's hand. "It's nice to meet you too." Kim said as she felt a bit uncomfortable with the situation. Aaron leaned over to Shego and whispered in her ear. "You're doing pretty well for yourself." Shego just shook her head. "Just shut up and take our order." She said jokingly. "Alright, What can I get for you two?" He asked. "You already know what I get." Shego stated. "Don't you want to try something else? You know, variety is the spice of life, or something like that." Aaron asked. "Nope." She replied. "Fine, One steak burnt to a crisp it is." He said under his breath as he wrote the order down on a piece of paper. "And for you?" His question directed towards Kim. "I'll have the lobster." She said. "Alright, anything to drink? We have an excellent wine selection." Aaron suggested. "No thanks." Kim said. "Why Not?" Shego asked. "Well... I'm not 21..." Kim was quickly cut off by Shego. "You are such a girl scout. Go ahead and bring us some Aaron." Aaron just shrugged his shoulders. "Alright. I'll be back with your orders." And with that he left them.

"Girl scout huh? That's a new one." Kim said with a smile. "Not my best but I thought it was pretty good." Shego replied. "That's debatable " Kim replied. "I could always start calling you 'Kimmie-Cub'." Shego said with a grin on her face. "That one's bad enough when my parents say it." _That and being reminded of them when I'm with Shego is just... Weird. _"So... What's the story with Aaron?" Kim asked. "It's just like I said, we were friends back in the day. You would probably be shocked to learn that being a 'super-powered freak', and having the same 'charming' personality I have now didn't earn me a whole lot of those back then. He was one of the few people to look past all that." Shego almost looked lost in her memories while relaying the story. "Sounds like that wasn't the most enjoyable time in your life." Kim said quietly. "Eh, I'm not too sore over all of it. I got to beat the hell out of a lot of those people back then. Of course that lead to suspensions and what not. Then the media gets a hold of all that and soon you're the hot-headed rebel of Team Go and... That's a story for another time." Shego abruptly ended her story and a struck up a new topic of discussion. "Hope this isn't too personal but, why didn't it work out between you and Ron?" Kim recoiled a bit at the question. She had almost forgotten about him since things had been a bit strange as of late. "It's no big. When it comes to Ron... It wasn't any thing that he did, I just wasn't attracted to him. He had some flaws just like anybody else, but I could look past all those. I just didn't feel as much for him as I thought I had on prom night. Things just kind of fizzled out, well, for me at least." Kim felt a bit sad after saying all that. She was hit with the memories of Ron getting angry at her when they broke up. "Hey, don't feel too bad, he'll get over it and apologize to you. Trust me." Shego said as she grabbed Kim's hand to try and comfort her. Kim broke away from the contact and tried to put a smile on her face. "Thanks." was all she said as Aaron came back with their order.

The two of them enjoyed their dinner while discussing a range of topics. The two left the restaurant and climbed back into Shego's car. Shego drove off to a movie theater to enjoy the second part of their date. After a bit of whining Kim convince Shego to watch the romantic comedy that was playing. "Those movies are so predictable." Shego complained as she and Kim left the theater and started to drive to Kim's house. "The two of them get together in the beginning then they have some sort of stupid fight, and then they have some sappy, tear-jerking reunion and everything is fine." Kim just rolled her eyes. "You're just mad because that 'sappy, tear-jerking reunion' made you cry just as much as it did anyone else." Shego almost laughed off the accusation. "I didn't cry. I don't cry at stupid romance movies." Kim was a bit amused at Shego's reaction and decided to prod at her some more. "I saw you wipe some tears away. You can deny it all you want, but you know it's true." Shego started to get a bit more upset. "I did not cry! I'm a world-famous criminal for Christ's sake! I don't cry over some stupid movie, alright!" Kim couldn't keep herself from laughing at an increasingly defensive Shego. "Being a criminal doesn't matter, you'll still a big softy who cries at romance movies." Shego's jaw dropped and she lightly hit Kim in the arm. "I don't cry at romance movies and I am **definitely **not soft." Shego said as she pulled into the driveway of Kim's house. The two of them got out of the car and walked to the door. Shego quickly checked her phone and saw that it was 10:58 P.M. _Three hours well spent._

"You know, you're really cute when you're angry." Kim said with a grin on her face. "What happened here? I'm the one that should be making comments like that about you. How did the roles get so reversed?" Shego asked as she acted confused about the situation. Kim laughed before regaining her composure. "Shego, I had a lot of fun tonight." She said with a smile. Shego smiled back at her. "Yeah, so did I." Kim looked away a bit before speaking again. "So... I was hoping that we could do something like this again sometime." Kim said tentatively. "I'd love to." Shego said before leaning in and laying a kiss on Kim's lips. Kim could feel Shego's fingertips lightly glide across her cheek as she kissed Shego back. Shego pulled away from Kim. "Goodnight Princess." Was all she said. "Goodnight Shego." Kim replied as she watched Shego walk back to her car. Kim then walked into her house and up to her room.

**Kim's House 10:58 P.M. **

Ann and James were sitting in the kitchen as they heard a car pull up to the house. "They must be back." Said a still upset Ann Possible. The two of them got up and headed towards a window. Through it, Ann and James could see and hear the couple that were standing outside their front door. The two of them listened as Kim and Shego said their tender goodbye's. "See,I told you that it would be alright." James said. "I'm still not comfortable with her dating Shego." Ann replied. "You know, I don't remember your mother liking me that much either." James said as he rested a hand on his wife's shoulder. "All i'm saying is to give Shego a chance. Give **them** a chance. I think they'll surprise you." James said. Kim opened the door and rushed to her room but not before James was able to ask her a question. "How was your date Kimmie-cub?" Kim quickly responded. "It was great dad." James smiled. "That's good to hear." Ann just shook her head a bit. "Alright. I trust her to know what she's doing. If she wants this then... I'm fine with it." Ann said as she and James went off to bed.

**Author's Notes: Alright, not a strong ending but I wanted to wrap it up with Ann accepting Kim's decision. Also, sorry for the SUPER LONG wait, I'll try to do better next time. Hope you enjoyed it.** **Happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or much of anything for that matter.**

**Author's Note: Last time I wrote a chapter for this story it was around new year's. What the hell happened? School + Lazy + Lack of ideas for the direction of the story = 2 month long absences. To make up for that, this chapter is pretty long. So there's that. Here's where I put in my boring "Thank the readers" sentence. I would like to thank all of you for reading and what not. I appreciate it. Seriously, I do. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Sunday. 10:50 A.M. Kim's Bedroom.**

Kim's eyes peered open and were quickly blinded by a bright light that entered her window. She quickly got up to close her shades. "Ugh! Why are those up in the first place?" She asked her self as she checked her clock. _10:50? I must have slept through my alarm. _Kim just shrugged her shoulders as she took a shower, got dressed, and went downstairs to have breakfast. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal. "About time you got up." Kim could her mom's voice behind her which carried a joking tone. "Hey mom." Kim replied uncomfortably, remembering the events of last night. "Look, Kim, I'm sorry about last night. I was just... concerned that you were making a mistake but now I realize that... You know what you're doing and whatever you decide to do, I'll support you no matter what." Ann said with a smile on her face. "It's OK mom. To be honest I understand why you felt the way you did. If I was you I probably would have had the same reaction." Kim said as she hugged her mom. "Well I'm still sorry for the way I acted." Ann replied. "So. Do you have any plans for today?" Kim stood silently as she thought about her schedule. "Not that I know of." She said.

Just as she finished her sentence her kimmunicator beeped, signaling that she had a message. She turned it on to read the message. _Come to the mall. It's important. M. _Kim almost sighed as she turned her kimmunicator off. "What is it?" Ann asked. "Monique. She wants me to come to the mall for something 'Important'." Kim replied in a sarcastic mood. "Knowing that girl it's probably about a sale at Club Banana." Ann said. Kim couldn't help but laugh a little at her mom's comment. "You're probably right." Kim said as she started heading for the door. "Have fun shopping till you drop." Ann said. "I will. Goodbye mom!" Kim replied as she headed out the door and drove to the mall to meet her best friend.

**11:45 A.M. Middleton Mall.**

As Kim entered the mall she headed straight for where she knew Monique would be. Club Banana. "There you are!" Monique practically shouted from across the store. "Yeah, yeah. What's this about?" Kim asked in a slightly irritated tone. "What's with the attitude?" Monique asked. "I think someone is starting to rub off on me." Kim replied with a smile on her face. "Whatever." Monique said. "I have someone you need to talk to." She said as she dragged Kim to the food court. "Jesus, Monique! What's the rush?" Kim asked. The question was answered when she saw who they were quickly approaching. "Ron?" Kim said as she sounded surprised. "Hey Kim." Ron said softly. "Can we talk?" He asked. "Uh... Sure." Kim said. "Look... I'm sorry for being such a jerk lately. I was really angry but... That doesn't excuse what I did. Can you forgive me?" For Kim the answer to that question was obvious. "Of course, Ron." Kim said as a large smile grew across her face. "Thank god!" Ron said. "I was kind of worried there." Kim just shook her head. "Ron, there's no way that a sour break-up is going to take away what we have. You've been my best friend my whole life. That's not going to change." Kim said as she hugged her best friend.

"I'm just glad that this is finally over." Monique said. "The way you two were acting was ridiculous." Kim just laughed a bit at the annoyed tone of voice that Monique's words carried. "I don't know about you two but I'm starving." Ron said. "There's a shock." Monique said as she rolled her eyes. Ron just ignored the joke. "Either of you want some Bueno Nacho?" Ron asked. "I'd rather have something that won't clog my arteries." Monique replied. "Fine. What about you Kim?" Kim just shook her head. "I'm fine, but thanks for asking." Ron shrugged and said "Alright. You two get a table and I'll be back." Kim and Monique found a table near the middle of the food court and waited for Ron to come back. When he did, Monique stuck up a conversation. "So, how is it on the open market Ron? Any takers yet?" Ron shook his head. "No, not yet, but I'm sure that women will be lining up for a shot the Ronster." He said with a grin as he started to devour his naco. "Not if you call yourself "The Ronster" and eat like that." Monique replied. Kim couldn't keep herself from laughing at Ron's expense. "Make all the jokes you want, but I'm a ladies' man and you know it." Ron said before continuing to eat his lunch. "Sure you are Ron." Monique said as she shifted her attention towards Kim. "What about you Kim? Any guys trying to pick you up?"

The question surprised Kim a bit as she recoiled slightly. For some reason, Kim was drawing a blank. _What the hell do I say? Think Kim! _As she sat there silently she was broken out of her thoughts by Monique's voice "Kim! You still there? I asked you a question." Kim shook her head to regain her understanding of where she was. "Uh... Well..." _Why didn't I just say I was single? Just lie Kim. That's all you had to do! If I say it now then they're going to know I'm lying. I should just tell them the truth. They'll understand. Right? _Kim sighed as she thought of what to say. She could feel the stares of her friends as she grew more nervous by the second. "Well..." Kim kept on searching for the right words to say when her kimmunicator went off. _Saved by the beep. Ugh. Did I really say that? Awful. _"What's the sitch Wade?" She asked as she looked at the screen of the device. "Are you OK Kim? You look a little..." Wade was cut off before he could continue. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. What's going on?" Kim said quickly. Wade looked at her with a confused expression on his face before continuing. "Well... It seems that Drakken is threatening to take over the world again." Ron sighed. "Are Drakken and Shego the only villains working anymore? Can't someone else commit a world takeover?" Wade nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean Ron. They have been quite active recently." Kim just rolled her eyes at the exchange. She didn't see the problem with the increase in activity. "What's Drakken threatening the world with now?" She asked.

"Some type of device that turns freshwater into saltwater." Wade said. "Really?" Ron said in disbelief. "Points for creativity and everything, but that seems so... Lame." Kim couldn't help but agree. "It's never been done before as far as I know but that's probably for a good reason." Wade nodded in agreement. "It's not the scariest idea but it would be effective. I've located the lair that he's using in a forest near Winnipeg." Wade said. "Looks like we're going to Canada." Kim said. "Got a ride?" Wade nodded. "I'll have a car pick you up in a few minutes and take you to an airport." He replied. "Thanks Wade." Kim said before ending the call.

**Drakken's Lair. 1:20 P.M.**

"Really?" Shego asked. "You're really going through with this idea even though I shot it down?" Drakken quickly turned to his associate. "I've made some altercations to it since then. Besides, I couldn't let a genius idea like this go to waste." Drakken finished his defense with a smile on his face. "I still don't think you've thought this one through all the way, but whatever. On a side note, why the hell did we have to come to Canada for this?" Shego asked as she leaned up against a cold metal wall. "Why not?" Drakken asked in reply. "It's cold, there's too much hockey, and we could have just easily stayed in Colorado and gotten our asses kicked there. Would have saved us a lot of time and we wouldn't have needed to take an international flight." Drakken seemed a bit upset as he responded. "What's with the defeatist attitude? You have to have more confidence than that. Besides, I've always admired Canada. It's a beautiful place and the people are very kind." Shego just sighed in response. "3... 2..." Drakken looked at Shego with confusion "What are you counting for?" He asked. Just then, Kim and Ron kicked the doors of the room open. "AH!" Drakken yelled in surprise. "Shego! Stop them!" Shego unenthusiastically peeled herself off the metal wall of the lair. "Yeah, yeah. I know Dr.D" With that the routine fell in place. Ron quickly chased after Drakken which left Kim with Shego.

"You're not going to pull any punches are ya Princess?" Shego asked with a grin. "That depends. Are you?" Kim replied. "Maybe a few. I don't want to ruin that pretty little face of yours." Shego said as he smirk grew wider. "That's such a cheesy line." Kim replied as she threw a punch towards Shego, which was easily dodged. "I know but I couldn't resist." Shego said as she went for a roundhouse kick that glided across Kim's chin. "So, I see you and Ron are back to normal." Shego said based on the observation that Ron and Kim were back to working with each other. "Yeah. I guess you were right about us." Kim replied as she managed to get a solid kick to land in Shego's abdomen. "Nice one." Shego said through clenched teeth. "Thanks." Kim replied. "Only problem I have now is telling him, Monique, and Wade." Shego just smiled as she landed a kick to Kim's chest, knocking her over. "Good luck with all that." Kim picked herself up off the floor. "Thanks for the support." She said as she got back into her stance. "What about you? Are you going to tell anyone about us?" Kim asked.

The question caught Shego offguard, since she never really thought about it. "Who the hell would I tell in the first place?" She asked. "Well... Drakken for one." Kim said. "... I guess he does have a right to know. I mean, you do kind of ruin all his plans." Shego conceded the fact that she should tell Drakken about her and Kim. "Well, to be honest, his plans aren't well thought out. Plus, if he had some sort of villainess to help him that wasn't so easy to beat, then he might have a better shot." Kim replied with a smug grin. "You better watch what you say Kim." Shego said as she lit up one of her hands. "Sorry." Kim said with a smile as she slowly backed away from her opponent. "You could also tell your..." Kim was about to continue but she quickly stopped herself from finishing her sentence. "Tell my what?" Shego asked. "It's nothing. Just forget what I said." Kim tried to get back to the fight by throwing a punch at her rival. The puch was easily countered as Shego used Kim's momentum to pin her on the ground. "You're going to tell me what you were about to say or else I'm not letting you off the ground. It's going to be even more awkward explaining things to Ron when I'm on top of you like this." Shego said in a quiet voice as she started to lower herself on to Kim more and more, making the position they were in seem more intimate by the second. Shego then proceeded to lay light kisses on Kim's neck.

"You're... Evil." Kim said as she tried to prevent herself from showing any signs of enjoyment from the acts that Shego was performing. "You're just figuring this out now? I thought you were smart Kimmie." Shego replied as she continued to tease her girlfriend. _Girlfriend? Is she? We did go on a date and all but calling her that just seems unreal. This whole situation is unreal. Wait, why the hell am I complaining? _"Alright! Alright!" Kim yelled. Shego propped herself up and was ready to hear what Kim was about to say. "I was just thinking that... Maybe you would want to tell your family about us." Kim said quietly. "I... I don't know about that." Shego responded with a sad tone in her voice. It was not the violent reaction that Kim had expected since she knew there was some sort of serious rift between Shego and the rest of the Go family. "I would understand if you don't want to answer this but, what happened?" Shego lifted herself off of Kim and sat down beside her. "Now's as good a time as any..." Shego said in a quiet, sad voice. Shego's slumped posture quickly stiffened as something dawned on her. _There's no way that Drakken and Ron have been fighting this long..._ Shego quickly spun her head around and saw two sets of eyes peering around a corner. As soon as Shego say them they quickly hid. "How long have you two been there?" Shego shouted at the darkness of a hallway to the confusion of Kim.

Shego got up and headed down the hall and pulled Drakken and Ron into the room Kim and her were in. "Don't make me ask again." Shego said in a menacing voice. "Well..." Drakken said. "Around the time she was telling you to tell me about whatever's going on between the two of you, but I've drawn my own conclusions from seeing what went on afterward." Drakken said as he tried to act stern but couldn't prevent himself from shaking nervously. "I want to hit you so badly right now." Shego said as she tried to contain her anger. "Why the hell didn't you two say something?" She said. "We did but I guess you two were too caught up in what you were doing." Ron said. "I shouted for Kim to come over and help me destroy Drakken's device but when we didn't even hear a response from either of you we decided to call a truce and check up on you two. I even called out to you when you were both... On the floor." Kim grew more embarrassed with each word Ron said until her face grew a bright red. "Kim, why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Ron asked. "You too Shego. An evil family doesn't keep secrets." Drakken added. "What the hell happened here! I thought we were committing a crime and the two of you were stopping us." Shego said as she pointed to Ron and Kim."Now I feel like I'm about to get a lecture from my mom." She said as she sighed. "Maybe you should have thought about the consequences of your actions for once in your life. Maybe then we wouldn't be having this conversation." Ron said with a hint of anger. "Go fuck yourself!" Shego snapped back. "Stop!" Kim said before things to escalate further. "Shego, go explain things to Drakken and I'll explain them to Ron." Kim said as she dragged Ron away from Drakken and Shego.

"What the hell Kim! I didn't even know you were... Like that. And Shego? Really? I mean, I get it, She's hot but... She's such a... a..." Ron looked for a way to express how he felt about Shego but in a kinder way. "Bitch?" Kim asked. "Well... Yeah. No offense." Ron said. "I know she seems like that but she isn't. She's actually really sweet and..." Kim was about to continue but was quickly cut off by her friend. "Sorry but I don't want to hear you get all mushy about your girlfriend." Ron said. "Sorry. Look, this isn't the way I wanted to tell you but, it is what it is." Kim said. "Well... How long has this been going on?" Ron asked. "Well... Since the day we broke up." Kim answered nervously. "REALLY! Didn't take you long to move on, huh?" Ron said in an upset tone. "Ron, our relationship was dead way before that night." Kim said defensively. "I just... I don't know." Ron replied. "Ron, we just got past all of this. Please don't make me go though this again." Kim pleaded. "I guess there's a bright side to all of this." Ron said with a faint smile. "It really wasn't my fault. There's no way we would have worked out because you were... You know." Kim just smiled back. "I guess that's one way of looking at it." Ron laughed awkwardly as he tried to lighten the mood. "Look, Kim. If this is what you are and she's who you want then... I'm happy for you. Just be careful alright? I still don't trust her." Kim latched on to her friend with a big hug. "Thanks Ron, and don't worry, Shego's not as bad as you think. Just give her some time." Ron smiled as he peeled him self away from his best friend. "I'll take your word for it."

Meanwhile with Drakken and Shego. "I just don't understand why you didn't tell me earlier!" Drakken almost shouted. "It didn't cross my mind until Kimmie suggested it." Shego said. "Ugh! Don't call her that." He said as he shuddered. "I'll call her whatever I want." Shego said defensively. "How long has this been happening! How long have you been 'with the enemy'. Are you helping her ruin my plans!" Drakken said as he was on the verge of a rant. "OK Dr.D. First, don't jump to conclusions. I haven't been helping her ruin any of your plans. I would never do that. Secondly, I've been 'with her' since you sent me to go steal her diary." Shego replied. "Well... What happens now. Things can't go back to normal now." Drakken said in a tone that carried a bit of sadness. "Well... I don't think Kim and I can really do this with out me giving up crime, so..." Shego stopped to think about what to say next when she heard a few sniffles come from Drakken. "Dr.D... Are you crying?" Shego asked. "Yeah. Yeah I am!" He said with tears in his eyes. "Well try not to or else I'm going to start up." Shego said with a laugh as she tried to cheer up Drakken. "I'm sorry. It's just that it feels like your leaving and I don't know what to do." He said. "You don't need to apologize." Shego said. "Your a smart guy. I'm sure you'll find out what to do. Whether it's terrorizing the world or... What ever makes you happy. Also, I'm not leaving. I'll still be around here and you can always find me if you want to talk." Shego said as she tried to reassure her long time partner in crime. "I guess... It won't be the same but... I'll deal with it." Drakken said as he composed himself.

"Well. I think that takes care of everything. You've explained things to Ron and I've done the same with Drakken. Let's call this one a draw and get out of here." Shego said as she went to leave the lair. "Wait!" Kim said. "You were going to tell me about what happened with you and your family." Shego turned back to the group. "I did, didn't I? Well... Times change and so do we. Blah, blah, blah. The end. See ya later." Shego replied as she turned back to leave again. She was stopped as Kim reached for her wrist and pulled her back. "You're not backing out of this." Kim replied. "Fine, but can't we do this later at a place that's a little more private?" Shego asked. "You know, you never told me about this either." Drakken said. "Yeah, and I want to here why you gave up your crime fighting career too." Ron said. "What if I don't want to tell you." Shego said. "Shego... If you can tell me then they can hear it too." Kim said. "That's so much bullshit. I'm not telling Stoppable anything." She replied. "Please!" Kim said as she broke out her puppy dog pout. "Oh come one! That's not fair!" Shego said. "Please." Kim said in a sad, pathetic tone. "Fine!" Shego said as she sighed. "Yes!" Kim said in joy. "Gather around the campfire kids." Shego said sarcastically. "I've got a story to tell."

**Author's Note: Damn. That was a lot longer than I thought. I'm sorry about the wrong wait... Again. I just hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kim Possible. Disney does. End of story.

**Author's Note**: Hey there everybody. Not much to say this time around besides thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Many moons ago. Go City.**

"Why do we have a jet?" Mego asked. Today was Friday A typical meeting day for the members of Team Go. "Why not?" Hego replied. "I don't know. It just seems impractical. Most of the time we just defend Go City. It's not like we're traveling to other countries or even other states. I think a helicopter would make more sense. I vote that I also get a personal helicopter with purple flames on it. That would be bitchin." Mego ended with a smile on his face. "If you ever say 'bitchin' again, I'll punch you." Shego said as she finished filing her nails. Mego's smile quickly left his face. "Is this really what we do at these meetings? Talk about stupid crap? This is pointless." Shego said bitterly. "Hey, these meetings are productive and you know it." Hego said. "Yeah. They sure are." Shego said sarcasticaly. "Why the hell aren't we out fighting crime? Instead we're sitting around a table and discussing our expense reports." Shego asked in an angry tone. "Well we are causing a lot of property damage..." Hego said as his voice trailed off and his eyes drifted towards the bottom of a clipboard. "Besides that, none of the villains have striked. Not Aviarius, not Electonique, not even The Mather." Shego just rolled her eyes. "What about stopping people who aren't straight out of a Saturday morning cartoon?" Shego replied. "You mean common criminals? Maybe when we we're just starting out, but that's below us now." Hego said.

Shego took a moment to reflect upon the time when they had all just started fighting crime. It all seemed so simple back then. Walk the streets, beat up a thug, turn them into the cops, then repeat. Then Hego had to make it a circus. There's no doubting that a group of "Superheros" going around and fighting crime would be big news but it didn't have to be so blown out of proportion. Hego had to shove everyone in front of the cameras and make a spectacle of it. Goodbye chance at a semi-normal life and hello to a life of defending a city that happened to be attacked by the mentally imbalanced on a weekly basis.

"So defending the common folk from being mugged or assaulted is below us? Good to know." Shego said as she leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling with complete boredom. "I didn't mean it like that." Hego said in his defense. "The police are here for a reason. They take care of common crime and we take care of the supervillains Simple as that." Hego said as he seemed a bit upset. "Doesn't mean we can't help out once in a while. Let people know that we do more than fight people who think they're birds. Sounds a lot better than sitting in this room and balancing the budget." Shego replied. "If you want to start a fight so badly then go to a bar or something. I'd rather adress the matters at hand." Hego said sternly. "This isn't about a fight. This is about doing something for the better instead of sitting on our asses." Shego said. "What else would we be sitting on?" Mego asked? "Don't be a smartass Mego. That's my job." Shego replied jokingly. Hego wasn't amused by the exchange.

"These meetings are important so deal with it. Also, you can say what you want Shego but what I said is true. All you want is a fight. You're turning into a street thug more and more everyday." Shego gave a laughed a little bit in response. "Yeah, and you're turning into an asshole more and more everyday too." Mego and the Wego's couldn't help but let out stifled laughs. "Don't talk to me like that." Hego said angerly. "Or what? You'll throw that clipboard at me?" Shego said as she sat up in her chair. "Woah, guys, no need to get hostile." Mego said as he tried to cool down the situation. "Shut up Mego. Stay out of this." Hego snapped. "So I can't call you an asshole but you can order Mego around and call me a thug? I didn't know you were the dictator around here." Shego said as she could feel he blood beginning to boil. "I'm the leader and what I say goes." Hego said as he got out of his chair and set his hands on the table. "Since when? Just because you're bossiest here doesn't mean you're the leader. Last time I checked this was a 'team' not 'Hego and the four sidekicks'. Only things you lead are these meeting and those weekly press conferences. Just another excuse for you to get in-front of some cameras." Shego said as she stared daggers at her older sibling. "I'm the leader because the oldest here and I do what no one else wants to." Hego said defensively. "HA! What a bullshit reason. I don't care that you're the oldest here. This isn't some monarchy. You're not a damn king, and what the hell is it that no one wants to do, huh? Talk about property damage and business expenses. Hell, I'll do that. Hand me that little clipboard of your's. I can drone on for two hours and it a meeting too!" Shego said as she was nearly yelling. "That's it. I've had enough disrespect for today. I'm going to bed." Hego said in an almost calm tone of voice as he walked out of the room.

"Jackass." Shego said as she sighed. "Jeez. I thought he was going to hit you there for a second." The Wego's said at the same time. "He's all talk. Even if he did hit me I would put him in the burn ward." Shego said as she leaned back in her chair. "Now what are we going to do?" Mego asked. "I guess the meeting's done. You guys want to go catch a movie or something?" Shego asked. "Sure." They said in unison. The remaining members in the room got up and headed out of Go Tower. "Hey Shego. Thanks for sticking up for me back there." Mego said. "Well I did threaten you earlier so I think we're even. Besides, I was sticking up for the both of us." She replied. "Yeah, I guess. Look, I don't know what's going on between you and him but try to work it out. You guys seem to get worse and worse everyday and I don't like to see you guys fighting, and I know they don't either." Mego said as he motioned his head towards the Wego's. "I know, but he just gets on my nerves. He treats us like he should obey us. Like he's our dad. He needs to stop controlling everybody and he also needs to stop putting himself in front of the camera. If got out of his fantasy land he might be tolerable." Shego said. "I know but we aren't exactly helping the situation." Mego replied. "Yeah but I don't know what else to do." Shego said with a hint of sadness. "We'll think of something. Come on, let's go." Mego said as he turned around and started walking away from Go Tower. Shego did the same.

**The Next Day**

It was 2:00 p.m. when Team Go received a call about Aviarius attacking the city. A simple enough mission. At this point it was almost routine. Avarius' motive was unclear but he seemed to be attacking an animal testing lab. The motive though wasn't in question for the team. All they knew was that they had to stop him, but for whatever reason, things went wrong. Maybe it wasn't there day, or they woke up on the wrong side of the bed, but for what ever reason everything went wrong. Not only was it a painful experience but they caused a lot of damage in the process as well and let Aviarius get away. The bright side was that what ever Aviarius was doing didn't seem to succeed, but for all they knew he really didn't have a goal. After the mission Hego answered questions from the media. Normally Shego couldn't care less about these press conferences since she thought they were just another way for Hego to get attention, but this one was different.

"Hego! Hego! Why do you think Aviarius was able to get away with out being imprisoned?" Asked one journalist. "Personally, I think you should question the person who is at fault for answers. So if you want, you can ask my sister why he got away." As soon as those words were said Shego was swarmed by journalists and reporters who were asking all sorts of questions. Eventually she was able to get back to Go Tower with a mob of reporters chasing after her.

"What the fuck was that!" Shego yelled as she walk through the door of the tower. "They asked a question and I responded." Hego said calmly. "So you tell them it's all my fault? You blame it all on me? Good leadership skills asshole!" Shego said as she was about to attack Hego. "I did what's best for the team. The truth is that you've always been the problem. Your attitude your actions, everything you do and say makes the rest of us look bad. It's time you realized that." Hego replied with a sense of superiority. "Fuck you! What the hell have I done that's made us look bad?" Shego asked. "Well how about getting in fights when you were in school? Or that mouth of yours? Or... Maybe the fact that you're a les..." That was all Hego could say before a fist connected with his jaw. He spat out a little blood before continuing to talk. "That's it! Get out! NOW! You're no longer apart of this team." Hego said as he motioned towards the door. "Fine. Wasn't much of a team anyway." Shego said as she turned towards the door.

"Wait!" Shego stopped as Mego stepped in front of her. "You're not really doing this are you." He asked. "Apparently it's what's best for the 'team'. Hell, remember when it was a family? Because I sure as hell don't." Shego said as she pushed Mego out of the way. "Wait. You don't want to do this. We're still a family. You can't do this!" Mego said as tears filled his eyes. "Stop making this harder then it has to be." Shego said as she pushed him away again and walked out of Go Tower and into a sea of reporters. Mego was about to leave to when he was stopped by a voice. "Let her go! She made her decision." Hego said. "How could you do that?" Mego asked. "Don't worry. She'll be back and she'll realized what she did." Hego replied. "I... I need to go clear my head." Mego mumbled as he went to his room, leaving Hego alone.

**Present Day**

"And that's the story." Shego said with an unreadable expression on her face. "That's... Really sad." Kim said. "No use in crying over it. I've done that enough already." Shego replied. "There's a few of things I don't get." Ron said. "One, where were your parents in all of this, and two, why did he think you were going to rejoin Team Go when you all had to work together to beat Aviarius to get your powers back. Also, why did your brothers stay with him?" Shego laughed bitterly to herself. "That's a lot of questions." Shego responded. "Well, Mom and Dad are always caught up in their own things. Never paid much attention to us when we got older. Doesn't mean they don't care, they just had a lot to take care of. Just like we had to take care of the city. My brothers really didn't have anywhere else to go or have any plans. Besides, Team Go isn't what it once was either. As to why he would think I would join them again... I don't know. Maybe he's delusional, maybe he's forgotten what he did, but I didn't. To be honest, if he's changed, then I might forgive him. Wouldn't join back up with the team, but I wouldn't hold a grudge against him." Shego said.

"Why? Why would you forgive him after what he did to you?" Kim asked, sounding a bit upset. "Because he's still my brother and I still care about him. I'm sure it's the same way for him. I don't think he could ever do something that would make me hate him forever." Shego replied. The more Kim thought about it the more it made sense. She couldn't imagine turning her back on anybody in her family. "So... are you going to tell them about us?" Kim asked tentatively. Shego just smiled and said "Of course."

**Author's Note**: Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter hopefully coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Yeah... I don't own Kim Possible.

**Author's Note: **So I recently received a comment that told me how poorly I've formatted this story up to this point, and have made it difficult to read. So I will format this story better or at least try to. If I'm not too lazy I'll do this with the earlier chapters. Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

**The Next Day, Go Tower, Noon**

Shego and Kim got closer and closer to Go Tower as Shego drove silently towards the massive building. Kim sat in silence as well and thought about how ridiculous the tower was. _That place is massive. There's no way they could possibly use all of it, and why is it in the shape of their name? Why not just give your enemies mapquest directions and a spare key? Not the smartest design. _

The car came to a stop at the beginning of a pathway to the tower. Shego looked out the window at the tower and sighed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kim asked as she looked towards her girlfriend.

"Of course Kimmie. I want to show you that I'm with you in this. If you can tell your friends and your parents, then I can tell my family." Shego said. She got out of the car and Kim followed her. As they reached the door and Shego used her "Go Team Glow" to open the door. They stepped into a large room with big table and 5 chairs around it. Two of them were red, one was purple, another was blue, and finally, one was green.

"Hello! Anybody home?" Shego shouted into the room and was given no response.

"Maybe they're out on a mission. We didn't really schedule this you know." Kim said.

"What the hell do we do now?" Shego asked.

"I guess we'll have to wait for them." Kim replied. She walked over to the table and sat down. "Take a seat." She said with a smile as she motioned to the green chair. Shego just smiled and sat down near Kim.

"So, how does it feel?" Kim asked as she looked around the room."

"Still uncomfortable." Shego replied. "I mean, look at this place. You would think Hego would find some money in that mythical budget of his to buy some decent chairs." Shego said as she shifted in her chair. "But, I do remember my bed being as soft as a cloud. Wanna check it out while we're waiting for the 'fantastic four'?" Shego said with a grin on her face.

Kim shook her head in response. "I'll take your word for it. Besides, you know what I mean."

"Yeah." Shego looked around the room for any signs of movement before speaking again. "I don't know. This feels... Weird. I want to say that it feels nice to be back but... It doesn't. I just don't feel much of a connection with this place. I almost feel like I've never been here. That doesn't make any sense, does it?" Shego asked. A silence filled the room before Kim spoke.

"I've been meaning to ask this... What's your real name?"

"I figured this would come up sooner or later. Well, all of Team Go's names are just pronouns added to our last name. He, She, We, Me and so on. No real reason to it. Hego is really Henry, Mego is Eric, the Wego's are William and Trevor, and..." Shego stopped abruptly and looked away from Kim.

"And..." Kim said, wanting Shego to continue.

"And... I'm... Elizabeth." Shego said in a quiet, barely audible voice.

"Elizabeth?" Kim said, almost laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up."

"Sorry, it's just... Not what I expected." Kim said as she regained her composure.

"Why do you think I go by Shego, even though I'm not on the team any more? Elizabeth, Henry, William? Do we look like English Royalty? It's like they drew names out of a hat. At least William can go by Will."

"Well, you could always call your self Lizzy." Kim said as a large smile appeared on her face.

"I should smack you for saying that." Shego said with a scowl on her face.

"OK. Sorry. You sure don't know how to take a joke." Kim replied and was met with another angry look.

"So, how did you end up with Drakken?"

"Are you writing a book on my life or something?" Shego said as she leaned back in her chair. "What's the next question? Is it about my favorite color?"

"I'm guessing green." Kim said with a smile.

"Don't be a smart ass. Besides, I've recently been infatuated with red." Shego said with a grin on her face.

"So about you and Drakken..."

"Fine." Shego said as she sat up in her chair. "We met a few months after I left the team. I didn't know what to do now that I wasn't fighting crime. So I hear about this upstart villain, some blue guy with tiny hands and big plans."

"How did you hear bout him?" Kim asked

"News travels... Plus he took an ad out in a newspaper." Shego replied.

"That's so... Stupid. Why do I believe it?" Kim asked.

"Because you know Drakken." Shego said as she laughed lightly. "Anyway, I go to visit this guy in his mom's house of all places. He drones on and on about all these ideas he has and eventually I tune him out. Then he tells me about my role in all this. He wants me to steal some rare painting so he can sell it illegally and use that money to invest in his own 'evil empire'. So I do the job and then he has another job for me. Finding someone to buy the damn thing. Big shock huh? Turns out Drakken didn't think things through. Anyway, I sell it. Then he wants me to do the investing. Then me and him become 'partners' in his little business. The rest is history."

"So you were behind everything?" Kim asked.

"Well, not really. Drakken was the idea man. As long as he gave me something to do, I was fine with the idea of 'working for him'. Besides, there are a lot worse people out there." As Shego finished her story, the entrance of the tower opened and four people stepped in.

"Took you guys long enough." Shego said.

"Shego!" Exclaimed the members of Team Go. The Wego's and Mego rushed towards their sister as Hego slowly followed them. Shego was greeted by her younger brothers with open arms and smiles. "It's been a while." said Mego. "Why are you here?"

"I would like to know that too." Hego said in a sharp tone of voice.

"Is it so hard to believe that I just wanted to check in on you guys." Shego said with a smile.

"Why is Kim Possible here too?" The Wego's asked simultaneously.

"I assume you abducted her." Hego said under his breath.

"Yeah, I love you too Henry." Shego said sarcastically. "Anyway, I came here to tell you guys something. Kim and I are... Well, Kim is my girlfriend."

"Woah! Good job, Shego. I mean... You know... You... Uh." Mego stumbled over his words as he tried to clarify his comments.

"Calm down. I'm not going to rip your head off or anything." Shego said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I actually take that as a compliment."

"Ms. Possible, how can you do this! Dating a criminal? How do you justify that?" Hego asked in outrage.

"Calm down." Kim replied. "You have no right to question my actions, and besides, Shego isn't a criminal anymore. She quit working for... With Drakken."

"You can't just 'quit' being a criminal. Was she sentenced for her crimes? Has she repayed her debt to society?"

"That'll be worked out. We'll figure something out."

"Work something out? There's nothing to work out! She should be in jail. This is... Sickening. To see what she's done to someone like you, Ms. Possible. It's a shame."

"What the fuck does that mean!" Shego said, almost shouting, as her hands flared.

"You've warped her sense of right and wrong! You're leading her astray! You're going to ruin her life, just like you've ruined yours!" Hego moved closer as he talked, until he was just inches away from Shego.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time..." Shego said as she brought back her fist, ready to strike Hego. She was about to bring her hand forward, but was stopped by Kim.

"Shego! Don't do this!"

"Why the hell shouldn't I, Kim! You heard what he said!"

"Yeah I did, but you're not going to gain anything from beating him to death. You're not going to change what he said or how he feels. If you hit him it will only make things between the two of you worse."

Shego lowered her arm and started to walk away. "You always were an asshole, Henry." She said as she walked out the door, followed by Kim.

"God damn it, Hego!" Mego said as he followed after the couple. "Shego!"

Shego turned around to see her younger brothers walking up to her.

"Sorry about what happened there..." Hego was cut off before he could finish.

"Don't be. He's the one that should be sorry. Hell, he should be thankful. If Kimmie didn't stop me I would have knocked him out." Shego said angrily.

"We know but... Look. We support you no matter what and we don't see a problem with you and Kim."

"Thanks."

"And... If you can find the time... Maybe you could visit more often or we could all meet up sometime? We miss you Shego."

"Yeah, I miss you guys too. I'll try and find the time so we can all catch up." Shego and her brothers exchanged their goodbyes as Kim and Shego got into their car and drove away.

**1:50 P.M. Shego's Car**

"That... Could have gone better." Kim said as she stared blankly out her window.

"I think it went great." Shego replied.

"What? That was terrible! All the things Hego said and..."

"Kim. Forget about him. I got to see Mego and the Wego's for the first time in what seemed like forever. If we didn't do this, my family life would have sucked even more than it did. Now I have a chance at a healthy relationship with them. I needed this. Thank you, Kim."

Kim sat in silence. She was amazed at Shego's response. "Why are you thanking me?"

"Because if it weren't for you... I wouldn't have that opportunity I may have never seen them again. I might have just stayed away from that tower and my family for the rest of my life. Thank you."

Shego reached out and grabbed a hold of Kim's hand as a smile grew on both of their faces.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Seriously need to work on endings. Anyway, Sorry for the long delay on this one and I hope it's formatted better. Odd names for Team Go huh? Anyway, I don't quite know where to go with the next one so don't be surprised if I just throw in some filler that sets up later events. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
